


. susan pevensie .

by nutellamuffin



Series: . colours . [7]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Colour Association, Colours, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Series: . colours . [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981756
Kudos: 11





	. susan pevensie .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostlyFandomTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/gifts).



susan is the palest pink 

of mysteries 

in the corner 

of your vision. 

she is the light orange 

of the light you see 

when you close your eyes 

during the day 

and the sunshine yellow 

when you open then. 

she is the darkest blue 

o f secretive smiles 

and the pearlescent white 

of the glimpse 

someone might grant you 

with trust. 

and she is golden.


End file.
